


Meeting the Twins

by silvertrails



Series: Unrelated Stories [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is an AU story, where Elladan and Elrohir end up in the past before the Second Kinslaying.I erased this story by mistake, so I decided to edit it.
Relationships: Caranthir/Original Male Character, Elladan/Glorfindel, Maedhros/Fingon
Series: Unrelated Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Twins

**Meeting the Twins  
By CC  
September 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is a modern days AU story.

* * *

**The Twins**

Caranthir was working in his shop, making jewels that he traded withg other realms. He loved gems, all types of them, and he took great care in deciding which was better suited for each jewel he made. He did not go to the mines anymore; he’d done it when he was very young, just to learn the secrets of the process. His ability to work metal, learned from his father, served him well too.

“Moryo!”

Caranthir looked up from his work when he heard Amrod’s voice. He placed the ring he was making on the table and walked outside of the room to where the counter was. Caranthir blinked. Was he seeing two set of twins?

“I told you he would react like that,” Amrod told Amras and the other twins. Who were they? 

“These are Elladan and Elrohir,” Amras said. “This is our brother Caranthir.”

“They are Turgon’s great-grandsons!” Amrod said before Caranthir could react.

One of the twins sighed. “Greetings, Caranthir. We are not your cousin’s grandsons. We come from---”

“Another world and time,” Amrod said.

“Pityo, let him speak,” Telvo said. 

The other twin, Elrohir, was silent, and though he looked like a copy of his twin, there was something different about him. 

“We come from... another world, as Amrod says. There is a Turgon there who is our great grandfather.” Elladan paused. “There was an accident in our world, a terrible catastrophe, and almost everyone died. We were helping a scientist named Erestor, and we ended up here by accident.”

Elrohir moved closer to his twin and placed a hand on his shoulder. “In our world you are all long dead. We live around a hundred and twenty years old, but our ancestors kept records of the family.”

“So, you knew my name before my brothers brought you here.”

Elrohir nodded, his eyes gray pools of calm. Elladan’s were stormy. So alike, and yet so different. Amrod and Amras were the same, Caranthir mused.

“We told Elladan and Elrohir to come to live with us,” Amrod said. “There is enough space at our place. We wanted to know if you agree, Moryo.”

Caranthir smiled. It was so like Amrod to do things without consulting him, or anyone.

“We can look for a place for ourselves,” Elladan said. “It would be a great help if you allowed us to stay for a few days, though.”

“Unless it’s an imposition,” Elrohir added. “I can see that Amrod surprised you with this arrangement.”

“It’s okay,” Caranthir said. “Our apartment is really big. You see, two of our other brothers used to live with us, but they are gone now. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Elrohir said. “You are very kind.”

“We will look for jobs,” Elladan said. “We have been here for nearly three, and we met Amrod and Amras today.” 

Caranthir wanted to ask where they had been sleeping but refrained himself. Surely Amrod would tell him later.


	2. Missing Glorfindel

**Glorfindel**

Elrohir sat on the bed in his room at Caranthir’s palace, looking at Lake Helevorn. Elladan had a room for himself, though Elrohir would have preferred to sleep with his brother. They didn’t know what had happened to Glorfindel. If Elladan’s bonded mate had come to these lands too, he must be in another land. If he had not, Glorfindel would be looking for them now. 

Fëanor had died here too, but his sons had stopped Melkor’s creatures from ravaging the lands. Maedhros had still given the crown to Fingolfin after he recovered from his torment at Melkor’s hands. Fingon was king of the Noldor in exile after his father’s death at Melkor’s hands. That much he knew after speaking with Caranthir for a while. 

“Rohir?”

“Come, sit with me, brother.”

Elladan entered the room and sat on the bed after closing the door. Elrohir placed an arm around his twin’s shoulders.

“How are you doing, Adan?”

Elladan sighed. “Badly, but you know that.”

“I know. I wish we knew what happened, and if Glorfindel---”

“Don’t, brother. I prefer to think that Glorfindel is safe and going back to Aman, to his family.”

Elrohir nodded. 

“I will be well, Rohir. I need time, but I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“All I want is that you remember that I am here for you, as always.”

“I know, brother. I have been thinking… If Fingon is King, then Turgon must be in Gondolin, and the Glorfindel from this world with him.”

“We don’t know if there is a Glorfindel here.”

Elladan kissed Elrohir’s cheek. “You don’t need to do this, Rohir. I’m not going to escape and try to reach Gondolin. That is not my mate. That is not my Glorfindel.” 

Elrohir’s heart went to his twin. He ran a soothing hand down Elladan’s back. “Elladan… You are shaking badly. Do you want me to fetch you a calming tea?”

“No. I want to learn to live without my mate, no matter how hard it is. I will not fade and leave you alone.” His eyes were sad. “I’m not an Elf, though…”

But they had made the Choice, Elrohir mused, and that might count in this world too. Elrohir wanted to embrace his twin and keep him from harm, but he knew Elladan enough to let him be. 

“Stay with me here tonight?”

Elladan nodded. Elrohir placed a blanket around his twin and made him lay down on the bed. “I love you, brother,” he whispered. “We will make a new life here. We will find our place.”

“Do we even have a place here?”

“Do not say that, please. We are both alive, and I promise you I will never leave your side. I know I cannot replace Glorfindel, but---”

“You are my twin, my other half. I am sorry, Rohir. I am sad and weary. I will be well. I promise.”

“I understand.” Elrohir kissed Elladan’s forehead. “Now sleep, Adan. Rest, and tomorrow we will speak about our life in this world.”


	3. Where am I?

Glorfindel had seen the flash of light before the twins, and he had moved Asfaloth to protect them, but it had been in vain. He was alone, and away from the sea. Where was he? And where were the twins? Glorfindel looked around and recognized the lands. He was close to the area where Írissë was lost. 

It could not be. These lands had sunk ages ago when the Valar defeated Melkor. Gondolin had disappeared too, and the dark forest where Eol used to live. Was he in another world? Was this a creation of his mind? Or maybe the Valar… No, he would know if the Valar believed that he and the twins did not deserve to sail West. 

What was happening then?  
Glorfindel stopped near a river and let Asfaloth drink. He had still some water in his canteen, but the rest of it along with the food had been lost when that light blinded them. He knelt near the river to fill his canteen and wash his face, and as soon as he touched the water the truth was revealed to him. 

He was not in a strange world but in the past, the real past when his younger self was still in Gondolin. The Second Kinslaying had yet to pass. He sat on the ground, trying to make sense of this. The Valar had sent him back after his death to help Gil-galad first and then Elrond. He had lived in Imladris and in time bonded with Elladan. Despite his youth, the older twin had been the one he had been waiting for.

And now Elladan was lost and so was Elrohir. He had failed to protect them. It made no sense that the Valar wanted him to be here again, without his mate, and Elrohir. Glorfindel sighed and stood. He had to find Amrod and Amras. They had been childhood friends.

“Who goes there?”

Glorfindel turned around and saw an Elf perched on a tree, dressed in green and brown, his arrow ready to fly and kill him.

“I am Glorfindel, cousin to Amrod and Amras. I was hoping to find them.”

The Elf jumped to the ground and three more appeared in the trees. “I am Laeglas. I know they have cousins, but they live west from here.”

Then he had arrived before the Dagor Bragollach… 

“I am one of them. I was hunting and strayed away from my party. I know my cousins live in Amon Ereb.”

“We cannot take you to our lords’ dwelling without their leave. Give us something they will recognize and stay here. We will be back. Lathros will stay with you.”

Another Elf, Lathros, Glorfindel supposed, jumped to the ground. The other two were still in the trees, ready to shoot him if needed. They didn’t know his name, which was good because he was older than he was supposed to be in Gondolin at this time. They were loyal to Amrod and Amras, though.

“Give them this.” It was a metal bracelet that Amrod had given him in Tirion before everything went wrong. Curufin had made them for his twin brothers, Arakáno and Glorfindel. 

“I know you,” Laeglas said. “I was there when you arrived at Lake Mithrim. I am Maelathron’s son.”

“I remember now,” Glorfindel said. Hi cousins had met a group of Grey Elves when they arrived at Lake Mithrim, and Maelathron had been with Fëanor when the assault on Morgoth was made. He had come out of it alive, but Glorfindel did not know that his son had come to Amon Ereb with his cousins.

“Stay here, Laurëfindil,” Laeglas said. “Lathros, share food and wine with our lords’ cousin. I still need to speak with them first.”

“I understand. Just one question, have you seen two young Elves, twins like my cousins, traveling through these lands? They were members of my party.”

Laeglas shook his head. “No, only you.”

So, the twins were still traveling to the West. Glorfindel felt relief and pain at the same time. He had lost Elladan, but he had saved both twins. This mission, whatever he was going to do in the past, was only for him.”


	4. A New Day

**A New Day**

It was a new day, and the sun shone through the curtains warming the room. Elladan had been awake for hours, but now he turned his eyes to his twin. Elrohir seldom overslept, but he had been awake to soothe Elladan after a nightmare. They were dressed in sleeping clothes provided by Caranthir.

 _These are from Curvo, one of my brothers. I think they will fit you,_

Elladan felt a bit guilty when he looked at his brother. They had not dined on the previous night. When Amras had knocked on the door, Elrohir had been asleep, and Elladan had pretended to be. He had felt a brief touch in his mind, which reminded him of Glorfindel’s powers. He had slammed his shields down, but not before the one who touched his mind could feel his pain. 

“Elladan?”

“Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

“I am. Stop worrying about me, Rohir. Aren´t you hungry? We didn’t have dinner last night.”

“We haven’t had dinner for a couple of nights, so I guess I forgot. The bed was so comfortable, and warm with you in it.”

Elladan had to smile. Elrohir used to come to his bed when he was cold, and their parents would find them sleeping in Elladan’s bed.

“But I am hungry now,” Elrohir said, “and you must be too, so let us get up and make ourselves useful.”

Elladan nodded. They had a quick bath and dressed in the same clothes they had before leaving their bedroom. He was determined to find a way to make a life for himself and his twin, but for now he wanted Elrohir to be safe. As safe as you could be in a Fëanorian’s dwelling. He didn’t think that Caranthir or the twins would hurt them, but surely there was a Melkor here too, or someone like him. He had seen the heavy guard around the house and the fortress in Mount Rerir.

The names here were the same as in their world…

“Are you ready for breakfast?” a voice said as soon as they came out of the room. It was Caranthir. Amras came rushing and greeted them before he placed a hand on his brother’s chest. 

“Don’t tell me you have been at the kitchen, Moryo.”

Caranthir arched an eyebrow. “And what if I was?”

“Caranthir cannot cook,” Amrod said as he joined them. “Did you two sleep well?”

“We did, thank you,” Elrohir said. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“There is no need,” Caranthir said. “I have a cook, and I can cook, no matter what my brothers say.”

“Maglor, our Maglor, told us that you could not cook,” Elladan said. “But maybe he was teasing us.” He paused. “I meant no offense.”

“None taken. You met Maglor in your world?”

“Yes, he came to our house sometimes.”

“He raised our Father when his parents died,” Elrohir added. “It is a story for another time.”

“What a strange world,” Amrod said, “though I can see Maglor raising a child. He likes Elflings.” 

A brown-haired Elf came to greet them. “My Lords.”

“Ah, Brellas, this are Elladan and Elrohir, distant kin. They will stay with us for the time being.”

Brellas bowed his head in greeting. “Then you will break your fast with them and your brothers in the family room.”

Caranthir smiled. “Yes. I will see you later, Brellas. And the rest of my staff.”

Brellas nodded and left. 

“When are you going to tell Brellas how you feel, Moryo?” Amrod said.

Caranthir sighed. “When you tell Laeglas.”

“All right, enough of this,” Amras said. “Let us go to the dining room. Elladan and Elrohir must be hungry. We can speak about your love interests’ later.”

Elladan eyed Elrohir. His twin was looking distracted, but then he smiled and followed their hosts. 

“You didn’t have dinner last night,” Caranthir said casually. Elladan realized that he had been the one who touched his mind.

“We fell asleep.”

“It’s been a while since we have slept calmly,” Elrohir added. 

“Understandable,” Caranthir said.

“Moryo, you are being cryptic again,” Amras said as they reached the room. Elladan could not help but feel hungry at the sight and smell of the food.

“Sit down, please” Amras said. “We can speak about our worlds later.”


	5. Saying Good-bye

**Saying Good-bye**

Caranthir embraced his brothers and stood there with Brellas while Ambarussa got on their mounts. They had come with a small patrol, but Caranthir was sending some of his men with them. They would travel with the twins until they were safe in Estolad.

The other twins, the ones who had come from another world, were spending the morning in the lake. After they had breakfast together, Caranthir had given Elrohir and Elladan a boat so they could sail through the lake. They both looked as if they could use some distraction. 

“Keep him from doing anything stupid,” Amrod told Brellas.

“I will.”

Caranthir raised an eyebrow, but his counselor and lover ignored him. Amras was trying not to laugh. Once they were gone, Caranthir turned to Brellas.

“What have you been telling Amabarussa?”

“Nothing. The usual.”

Caranthir pulled Brellas close. “You think you are in charge of me, don’t you?”

Brellas brushed Caranthir’s lips with his thumb. “I am only a counselor and an ambassador on behalf of my people.”

Caranthir ran a hand through Brellas’ hair. “Let’s go back to the house before I decide to show you who is really in charge.”

Brellas leaned into the touch and looked at him. “We both know who is in charge.” He grinned and kissed Caranthir. “Now we can go home.”

Caranthir looked at his lover fondly. He had met Brellas when he came to these lands. He had made an alliance with the Elders living near Thargelion. Brellas had come to live at his dwelling as counselor, but now they were lovers.

Caranthir mounted Dark Star. “What do you think of our guests, Brellas? Do you believe that they come from another world?”

“Hmmm, that is difficult to say. I know they are not lying, but why would Ilúvatar create another world like Arda?”

“I have been thinking about that too, but of they do not come from another world, how do they know about my family? They claim to be descendants of Turgon.”

“Maybe you should speak with them and ask more about their world, if such a world exists.”

“I will do it tomorrow. One of them, Elladan, was not feeling well this morning. Elrohir was concerned.”

“Elrohir is a beautiful Peredhel,” Brellas said.

Caranthir looked at his lover. “They are both beautiful. Should I feel jealous?”

Brellas grinned and spurred his mount to a gallop. Caranthir followed, and they raced playfully until they reached the stables. 

“Come here,” Caranthir said. He took one of Brellas’ hands and pulled him away from the eyes of his staff. 

“Yes?”

Caranthir kissed Brellas deeply and held him close until the younger Elf was breathing heavily. “You are mine.”

“And what about you, Caranthir. Are you still mine?”

“My love for Aegnor is part of my past. It is you who has called him here one or two times.”

“Because I knew you needed him. You both are good for each other. I am speaking about Elrohir.”

“Elrohir? Brellas, I know I have loved you and Aegnor at the same time in the past, but that doesn’t mean that---”

Brellas placed a finger on Caranthir’s lips. “Hush, forget I said anything.”

“What is wrong, Brellas? Are you planning to do something stupid and trying to make sure someone else is there for me?”

“No.” Brellas kissed Caranthir softly. “I have to take care of you. I promised your brothers, and not only to Ambarussa.”

Caranthir sighed. He was not surprised, but there was something else going on. He would have to keep an eye on his lover.


	6. The Lake

**The Lake**

It was peaceful to sail in Lake Helevorn with Elladan and watch the sun rise and illuminate the Blue Mountains. Elrohir knew there was a fortress in Mount Rerir, but he was focusing on the beauty of the mountains and the calm waters of the lake. Elladan had stopped rowing. He was simply sitting in front of Elrohir, lost in thought. Elrohir stopped rowing too and concentrated on enjoying the moment. They were living in Caranthir’s Halls, they had met Ambarussa, and he could not stop thinking of Caranthir and his counselor and lover. This was disquieting. 

“But you feel attracted to them, Rohir. Why fight it?”

Elladan turned around and looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, eyes that seemed to have lost their fiery light forever.

“I do, but you know who they are, Adan. Caranthir, at least, will die while assaulting Dior’s Court in search of that jewel.”

“That has yet to pass, brother. If you feel attracted to them, why not give in to that attraction. If we didn’t know who Caranthir is… I believe that we could become friends, and Brellas is…” He sighed.

“Do you feel attracted by Brellas?” 

Elladan paled. “If that were so you would feel it, brother.”

“I am sorry. I spoke without thinking. I know your pain, brother. I can feel it. I just wished that something might make you smile again.”

“Taking Caranthir’s lover would be dishonorable.”

“I know.”

“Be at peace, Rohir. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Elrohir nodded, too ashamed to speak. 

“I am dead inside, Rohir, but if you smile, that will be enough for me.”

Elrohir grabbed Elladan’s hands. “Elladan, if life is so difficult for you, if you wish to sail West, I will go with you.”

“I would never let you go to the Halls for me, brother, because that is where I would go. There is no healing for me. My mate is gone, out of my reach. My life is over.”

“Elladan…”

“I cannot be happy ever again, but you can be, brother. Maybe even…”

Elrohir wanted to pull Elladan into his arms and give him part of his own life force. He could feel Elladan slowly drifting away, and it scared him. He sighed.

“Maybe even what?”

“What if the story in this world is different? What if we came here so you could find a mate? You have had lovers, but you have never bonded with anyone.”

“I have loved, yes, but I have never felt the need to bond with anyone. This with Caranthir and Brellas… It might be more of the same.” 

He let go of Elladan’s hands and poured a cup of Miruvor for his brother. Elladan accepted it without a word.

“Do you really think that we can change the story in this world, Adan?”

“I do not know. We are here, and our parents have not been born yet. Maybe the story of this Enorath is not the same.” 

“Drink the wine, please.” 

Elladan nodded and drank a sip from the cup. 

“I believe that you have a role to play here, Rohir. I feel it, and I do not mean Caranthir and Brellas. It might be an attraction and nothing else, as you say. Maybe we are both here to change the story. It was selfish of me to say that my life has ended. I will never leave you, brother.”

“I know…” Elrohir started to row again, bringing them back to the harbor. Elladan was quiet again, drinking the wine that Elrohir had mixed with healing herbs. 

Caranthir was waiting for them when they reached the harbor. Elrohir stood and helped Elladan to leave the boat. Caranthir grabbed Elladan’s other hand and waited for Elrohir to be on shore to let go of it.

“I am well,” Elladan told Caranthir. “Elrohir worries too much for me.”

Caranthir nodded. “Brothers can be like that but let him do it. I wish I could protect my older brothers too.”

Elrohir looked at Caranthir, who gave him a knowing look. Elladan was not well, but they would make him well. For now, maybe his twin was right and they had come here to change history. Or maybe to die fighting.

_Do not speak of death, Elrohir. We will help Elladan and nurse him back to health._

Elrohir barely managed not to react at the words in his mind. Caranthir had done it effortlessly, and his words seemed sincere.

_Thank you, Caranthir._

Elladan’s eyes had gone vacant again, but now Elrohir knew that he was not alone in his fight to keep his twin alive.


	7. Cousins

**Cousins**

Amrod and Amras had returned to Estolad after a visit to Caranthir, and they had come immediately to the place where Glorfindel and Lathros had been waiting for them. They had built a tent, and hunted for their food, and through careful conversation with Lathros, Glorfindel had learned about his cousins’ lives in this place. His younger self, living in Gondolin, did not get news about Amrod and Amras often. 

Now they were riding to the twins’ settlement, after learning that Elladan and Elrohir were living in Thargelion with Caranthir. Glorfindel wanted nothing but to rush to his other cousin’s realm and embrace his mate and Elrohir, but Amrod assured him that they had sent messages by pigeon already. 

“You will travel there tomorrow, Glorfindel,” Amrod said. “The roads are not safe at night, and Elladan needs you alive.”

“Did he tell you about me being his mate?”

“Elrohir told Moryo,” Amras said. “Elladan thinks that you are safe in the West, but he could not hide his pain from any of us.”

Glorfindel felt pain at the thought of Elladan suffering his loss. “Are those pigeons fast enough to reach Thargelion tonight?”

Amrod nodded. “Yes, and we sent three of them, just in case. “Moryo’s patrol will guide you there at dawn, and you will be reunited with your mate and his twin.”

“This makes me wonder why Eru sent you three back in time,” Amras said. “You know what will happen to all of us. Are you supposed to tell us?”

“I do not know for certain,” Glorfindel said, “but then why send me and the twins back?”

They were nearing the settlement. “You are certain that you are not from another world?” Amrod asked. “That is what Elladan and Elrohir think.”

“I am certain. I cannot tell you how or why, but I died and returned here, and Eru gave me powers close to those of a Maia. I knew what had happened as soon as I touched the water and heard Lord Ulmo’s song. This is my past, and the Glorfindel that lives in Gondolin will die one day.”

“Because if he doesn’t die, you would not be able to come here and help,” Amras said. “It must be difficult to know who will die and not be able to tell them, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel closed his eyes briefly. “Unless I am supposed to save him, and change history.”

Amrod looked at him, understanding plain in his eyes. If the younger Glorfindel didn’t die, he would return to his time and might never meet Elladan.

_Elladan…_

They reached the encampment and the twins’ dwelling. Glorfindel dismounted and gave Asfaloth in the care of the grooms who came to take their lords’ horses too. He followed the twins inside their house.

“If you were to lose Elladan, he would be in the West now and not here,” Amrod said as they sat at the table. 

“Or these are the last days I will have with him, and Elrohir.”

“You cannot be certain of that, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel took a deep breath. “If I let everything happen just as it did, I will keep Elladan with me, but Eru would not send me to watch so many deaths in vain. I can only think that I must do something.”

Amras placed his hand on one of Glorfindel’s. “We know that you will do what is correct, Laurëfindil, but the Valar cannot be so cruel. You always had faith in them, more than we do. Have faith now.”

Glorfindel nodded. Amras had always been kind, while Amrod was more practical. He was glad to see his cousins again, and he wished he could keep them safe. The Second Kinslaying was yet to happen. Maybe he was here to stop it.

“I would like to speak to Maedhros about this, to all of you. I need some information first. Which year is it?”

“It had been almost four hundred years since the rising of the Sun,” Amrod said. 

“That means that Aredhel will return to Gondolin with her son Maeglin soon. Her husband will follow and kill her.”

“What?” Amras said. “We thought that she was lost to us forever.”

“In a way, she is. I know where is Gondolin, but I cannot go there now. If you give me a pigeon, I can make sure that it reaches my younger self with a message.”

“We can do that tomorrow before you leave, cousin,” Amrod said. “What else can you tell us?”

“The siege will be broken on four hundred fifty-five. Angrod and Aegnor will die, and Uncle Fingolfin will battle with Morgoth and die too.”

“What about us?” Amras asked. 

“You will survive, but only Himring and Amon Ereb will stand after the battle. Fingon will become the High King of the Noldor.”


	8. Dying

**Dying**

Elladan could feel his spirit slowly breaking the ties with his body, and as much as he tried, he could not muster the strength to fight it. Elrohir was holding him, giving him strength.

“Stop… Rohir…”

“Elladan, please fight this!”

“I can’t… I’m… sorry…”

“You must live.”

Was that Caranthir? Elladan could no longer see, but he felt Caranthir’s strength holding his spirit to his body. He accepted the help only because Elrohir would suffer if he died. 

“What happened?” Caranthir asked.

Elladan heard Elrohir explain everything, but he was too tired to try to follow the words. Elladan himself didn’t know what had happened to him. He had gone to sleep and woken up when he sensed Elrohir connecting with him through their bond. 

There was a knock on the door, and hurried steps, and then Elladan saw an image of Glorfindel in his mind. He wanted to follow him, to find him in death, but he could hear Elrohir speaking to his mind.

_Glorfindel is here, brother. Stay with us, for him. Please do not leave me. Glorfindel will come. He is in this world._

Elladan thought that his twin was lying to him in a last desperate attempt at saving him, but after a moment he felt that Elrohir was as surprised as he was, that his twin was telling him the truth. 

When Elladan opened his eyes again, Glorfindel was looking at him, and Elrohir was asleep on the other side of the bed. Was he dreaming again? 

“You are not dreaming, beloved. I am here.”

Glorfindel’s hands on his hair, his gentle touch, his words, transported Elladan to a world he believed lost.

“How?” he whispered. His throat hurt, and he was very thirsty. 

“I was brought here too but ended up in Estolad. Let me help you to drink some water.”

Elladan closed his eyes, dizzy, as soon as Glorfindel pulled him up in his arms. He drank the water slowly, and then simply grabbed Glorfindel’s tunic with his hand. Why was he feeling so weak?

“Brother?”

“Rohir… What happened?”

Elrohir was crying, and Elladan looked at him, confused. 

“I thought I would lose you, Adan.”

It all came to Elladan then, the feeling of dying, the way his spirit pulled at the invisible strings that linked it to his body. He had been about to die, and Caranthir had come…

Elladan extended a hand, and Elrohir took it. 

“How long?”

“Nearly a week, beloved,” Glorfindel said. “You were so weak that we feared you would leave us. We have been giving you strength, Elrohir, Caranthir and I.”

Elladan closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him once again. Had he been so far gone? He was still afraid that this was a dream, but Glorfindel’s hand on his hair kept him grounded.

“You should go to sleep, Elrohir. I will stay with Elladan.”

“I agree.” Caranthir came into the bedroom and smiled at Elladan. “I’m glad you are back with us, Elladan. Elrohir has barely slept since that night.”

“Go, Rohir,” Elladan said. “I will probably fall asleep again soon.”

Elrohir kissed Elladan’s forehead. “I love you, brother. Tell me if something happens,” he told Glorfindel.

“I promise.”

Caranthir pulled Elrohir up from the bed and led him out of the bedroom. Elladan could feel that they had become close. He turned back to Glorfindel. 

“I thought you were lost to me, Laurë.”

Glorfindel carefully lay down on the bed and pulled him close. “I thought the same, love, but now we are together. We will never be apart again.”

Elladan could sense something in Glorfindel’s voice, in his eyes, but he was too tired to ask. All that mattered was that his mate was with him, and that wherever they were now, they would always be together.


	9. Love

**Love**

Caranthir led Elrohir to his bedroom, hoping to convince him to take an herbal tea. It would be difficult, he knew. The twins’ link was strong, and Elrohir had been feeling it slowly breaking as Elladan faded. Then, after Glorfindel came, relief had given way to fear. Elladan had been almost gone, and bringing him back had exhausted his twin, even with Glorfindel’s and Caranthir’s help.

“I will ask a servant to bring something to eat and drink,” Caranthir said.

“Thank you, Caranthir. No healing teas, please.”

“You need to sleep, Elrohir.”

Elrohir sat on the bed. “I know, but I fear to wake up and find my twin gone. I should have stayed there, with him.”

Caranthir crouched before Elrohir. “As long as you are so close to him, you will continue to give him energy. Glorfindel and I stopped you while you slept on his bed, but now Elladan is safe. I promise.”

Elrohir took one of Caranthir’s hands. “You did that? Caranthir, I am grateful. You and Glorfindel must be exhausted.”

Caranthir kissed Elrohir’s hand. “No one is more tired than you, dear one. At least eat something and sleep?”

“Will you stay close? Wake me if something happens?”

“You know I will.”

There was a knock on the door, and Brellas came in with a tray. “I thought you would like to see me too, so I took this from the servant. I am happy that Elladan is better, Elrohir. Now you have to rest.”

Elrohir looked at Brellas and nodded. “I cannot argue with you two. I will…” He trailed off and closed his eyes abruptly. 

Caranthir gathered Elrohir in his arms and rested him on the bed. “He is exhausted. I wish he had eaten something.”

“Give him some tea at least.”

Caranthir nodded and managed to make Elrohir drink half a cup of tea sweetened with honey. 

“You are worried,” Brellas said.

“I am. I know he is used to sleep with his eyes closed, but the sight of him like this unnerves me. I have never seen a link so strong between twins, not even between Ambarussa.”

Brellas started to massage Caranthir’s shoulders. “I worry for him too. More so now that we know that they came from the future of Ennorath. They have lived for a long time. They could die.”

Caranthir tensed but managed to relax again under Brellas’ hands. “But why send them here to die? It makes no sense.”

Brellas sighed. “You are right, but it also disturbs me to see him so pale and tired. I have never seen anyone fade before, and I feared it would take them both.”

“You care for him too.”

“We both care for him. I wish we could keep him safe, but something tells me that it is not in our hands.”

Caranthir stood and gathered Brellas into his arms. “We will see what Glorfindel has to say when Maedhros and Maglor come. I invited Maglor too because they know him from their future.”

Brellas shivered in his arms. “Maybe they came here to stop other deaths.”

Caranthir ran a hand through his hair. “Glorfindel himself doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. All he has said is that the siege on Angband will be broken on four hundred fifty-five, and that me and my brothers will survive it.”

Brellas nodded and rested his head on Caranthir’s chest. “You will survive it, and so will Elrohir. I will make sure of that.”

Caranthir cupped Brellas chin and looked into his eyes. “I forbid you to do anything stupid, do you hear me?”

“You are not my lord, Caranthir.”

“No, but you are part of my staff and will obey me this time. And I love you, so promise me that if my lands are attacked you will obey my orders.”

“I will have your back, Caranthir. I can promise you that.”

Elrohir stirred and called for Caranthir in his sleep. 

“Go to him, Caranthir, and have some rest. I will make sure that everything is all right in the castle.”

Caranthir nodded. “Thank you.” He sat on the bed again and reached for one of Elrohir’s hands. 

“Hold me?” he whispered in his sleep. Caranthir looked at Brellas, who mouthed “do it” before leaving the bedroom. So, Caranthir lay on the bed, gathered Elrohir close, and held him while he slept.


	10. The Truth

**The Truth**

Two days ago, Elrohir had woken up in Caranthir’s arms. It had been confusing to see his grey eyes looking at him and feel his arms around his body. Elrohir remembered asking Caranthir to hold him, and that made it worse because Caranthir was Brellas’ lover. 

Caranthir had assured Elrohir that Elladan was all right and sleeping with Glorfindel. Brellas had come into the bedroom bringing breakfast, and they had made sure that Elrohir ate something before he could go to see his twin. 

Now Elrohir was sitting with Elladan while Glorfindel told him the truth, that they were not in another world but in the past. Elladan was not taking it well. 

“So, we are here to do what?”

“We do not know, Elladan,” Glorfindel said. “I have told Caranthir and Ambarussa that the siege will be broken, but I can only think that we are here to stop it, to prepare better for the moment when Melkor---”

Elladan stood. “There is another you in Gondolin, Laurë! Are you going to die when he dies? Are you going to die in his place?”

Elrohir stood too and gathered Elladan close. “Brother, please.”

“I do not know.”

Elrohir let go of his twin, who crouched in front of Glorfindel. “Laurë… I am sorry.”

Glorfindel ran a hand through Elladan’s hair. “There is nothing to be sorry about, love. I would have reacted like you if I knew that this was a possibility. I have no wish to die, and I’m not planning to go to Gondolin and change places with myself.”

Elladan sat beside Glorfindel. “What are you planning to do, then?”

“I will send a message to Turgon and tell him to beware of Eol, who will try to kill Maeglin and end up killing Ardehel. I can do that without revealing myself. I can pose as an Elf from Nan Elmoth.”

“That could work,” Elladan said. “Maybe Eöl will not kill Aredhel, and that makes it less probable that Maeglin betrays Turgon.”

“We can only hope. I believe that we were sent here to stop a few deaths, those that could change the story of Ennorath.”

“What about Caranthir?” Elrohir asked. 

“I will speak with Maedhros, Maglor and Caranthir, and maybe we will be able to stop the second kinslaying too.” 

Someone coughed softly. It was Brellas. 

“I came here to ask you if you wanted to visit the fortress at Mount Rerir. The door was open wide.”

“And you heard,” Glorfindel said. 

“Yes, and I think that Caranthir should know about this too.”

Glorfindel stood. “I will tell him, Brellas. If the second kinslaying happens again, it would be in a century or so.”

“Will he die?”

“Brellas, nobody has to die if we stop other deaths, but we will tell Caranthir. He is my cousin, and I care for him.”

“Does your other self in Gondolin care for him too?”

Elladan came forward. “Glorfindel is trying to stop all those deaths.”

“I understand how you feel, Brellas,” Elrohir said. 

“No, you cannot understand. My mate might die, and---”

“And?”

Caranthir was standing at the entrance.

“Go on, Glorfindel, tell Brellas how I am going to die. I would like to know that too.”

Brellas came to stand beside Caranthir, as if to protect him from them. None of them looked at Elrohir.

“After five hundred and six years of the Sun, Dior, Thingol’s grandson, will wear one Silmaril openly, a Silmaril that his mother, Lúthien, will steal from Melkor.”

“Thingol’s daughter will steal one Silmaril from Melkor.”

“That is yet to happen, but yes, she will. You and your brothers will attack Dior, and slay him, but you, Curufin and Celegorm will die there, and you will not recover the Silmaril.”


	11. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Glorfindel sat with Caranthir while they waited for Maedhros and Maglor to come. Celegorm and Curufin would come next along with Ambarussa. The twins were speaking with Brellas and telling him all they knew about the second kinslaying. 

“So, the Valar might have sent you and the twins to change history, to stop our cousins’ deaths.”

“It is the only reason I can think of, not only our cousins’ deaths but yours too. Angrod and Aegnor are supposed to die when the Siege is broken.”

Caranthir had paled when Glorfindel mentioned Aegnor. He stood and started to pace along the halls.

“Have you sent the message to Turgon?”

“I have, and I hope he manages to stop Aredhel’s death.”

Caranthir looked at him. “The Doom weighs heavily on us all, but our cousins should not die because of it.”

Glorfindel stood too. “Nobody should die, Moryo, but all I can do is warn you all about the danger ahead, and the consequences of the Oath.”

“Why would the Valar wish to give me and my brothers a second opportunity?”

Glorfindel was about to try to answer Caranthir, but he stopped when Maedhros and Maglor entered the hall. The last time he saw them, they had just stolen the Silmarils from the mixed Maiar and Vanyar encampment. They had been so desperate back then.

“Greetings, Laurëfindil, Carnistir tells me that you have come back from a future time,” Maedhros said in Quenya.

“It is so,” Glorfindel answered in the same language. He greeted Maglor in Quenya too, and for a long moment he just answered his cousins’ questions about Tirion and their family. Eventually, when they seemed to be convinced that Glorfindel was himself, their expressions changed.

“This is a most peculiar situation,” Maglor said. “There is no doubt that you are our cousin, Laurëfindil, and yet this talk of future times is something we have never heard before.”

“I assure you that I never knew this was possible until I found myself here and touched the river waters. I heard Lord Ulmo’s voice and understanding came to me.”

“Have a seat, brothers, cousin.” There was a low table with food and wine, and Caranthir served a cup for each of them.

“Moryo’s letter mentioned you have news about the Siege we have on Angband,” Maedhros said.

Glorfindel nodded. “It will be broken fifty-five years from now. Melkor will attack with fire and dragons, and a great force of Orcs will come out of Angband and break most of our defense lines.”

“What will happen to us?” Maglor asked.

“Many of our realms will be destroyed. Himring will resist, and Ambarussa’s dwelling will not be destroyed for it is far from this line. Dorthonion will be overrun, and Angrod and Aegnor will die.”

“Who else will die?” Maedhros asked, a terrible light in his eyes. 

“Uncle Nolofinwë will defy Melkor in single combat and die at his hands.”

“Why would he go alone?” Maglor asked. 

“He will not listen to anyone, not even to Findekáno.”

“Will the crown pass to him?” Caranthir asked.

“Yes, though he will take it with great pain.”

“What about the rest of our realms?” Maglor asked.

“Thargelion will fall, and Caranthir will join Ambarussa. You will come here after the attack. Himlad will fall too, and your brothers and nephew will go to Nargothrond.”

“There must be a way to stop this from happening,” Maglor said. “We could reinforce our lines and warn our cousins in Dorthonion.”

“We will do that,” Maedhros said. 

“The Doom will not allow us to stop all the deaths.”

“Carnistir?” Glorfindel said. His cousin’s eyes were far away, as if he was seeing something hidden to everyone but him. 

Maedhros crouched in from of his brother. “Moryo, look at me.” 

“Some deaths will be stopped, but not all of them.”

Maglor spoke softly. “Carnistir, what do you see?” 

Caranthir blinked and fell forward. Maedhros caught him. 

“I am well,” Caranthir murmured. “I think I am.”

“Drink some wine,” Maglor said. 

Glorfindel knew that Caranthir was a powerful telepath, but he had never known of his cousin having the gift of prescience. 

Caranthir drank some wine, and the color came back to his cheeks. “I saw blood, and fire, and deaths, but I cannot say who died… or lived.”

“We will prepare, and warn our cousins and Uncle Nolofinwë,” Maedhros said. “Have some rest, Moryo. We will stay for a few days and meet Turukáno’s descendants. Don’t make me call Brellas.”

Caranthir frowned, but Maedhros stood his ground. 

“All right, but only because I must admit that I feel tired.” 

Maedhros pulled Caranthir into his arms and stood with him. “Go rest, little brother. Brellas is already waiting for you outside the hall.”


End file.
